


First Sight

by Ririko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririko/pseuds/Ririko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe someday I will be brave enough to face him - and not get killed- and tell him my true feelings for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co, the belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

I remember when I first ''met'' him. He was sitting on that gigantic monster. His long silver white hair flew freely along the wind as his soft looking lips were twisted into a smirk and his eyes! Oh, when he turned his gaze on me, making me see his golden pools I swear I almost fainted. They were so beautiful.

 _sigh_

Although, I don't understand why people says he is a cold hearted, emotionless monster, for I've seen he has emotions and warm heart, just like any other living being. Why else would he had saved Rin and brought her back in the books of living?

I have spoken with Rin countless times while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting. She, Rin, has told me her story how come she now travels with ''her Sesshomaru-sama'' as she put it. She has told me how he takes care of her like father would his own daughter. Rin has also told me how she thinks him as her father.

 _sigh_

I love him, I know I do.

Every time I think about him it makes my knees go weak, my face turns into a pretty shade of red. Everything around me disappears and my hearts starts to beat faster than normal, like I just have ran marathon.

Only...

I wish I could tell him how I feel, but I'm afraid how he will response my feelings, for he hates humans.

But maybe... Maybe someday I will be brave enough to face him - and not get killed- and tell him my true feelings for him...  
Until then I will just remain like there're nothing wrong and continue my life as a shard director and a time travelling miko...


End file.
